Demon
* Earth |occupation(s) = * Soul torturers * Lucifer's assistant |seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4 |first_appearance = |last_appearance = }}Demons are powerful, malevolent entities inhabiting Hell. There is only one known demon currently residing on Earth, Mazikeen. Demons generally reside in Hell, alongside the souls of deceased unrighteous mortals. Though powerful, they are known to be weaker to angels. History It is unknown exactly when demons were created, although some were the offspring of Lilith, Adam's first wife. Their purpose, however, was torturing the souls of the mortals that weren't worthy of Heaven, and some had the extra task of assisting Lucifer in his goals. Mazikeen is the only known demon to have continued to assist Lucifer after his departure from Hell. After Lucifer's abdication, demons continued to serve their purposes in Hell, even without Lucifer there to rule over them. It is implied by Amenadiel that it was he himself who restored order after Lucifer decided to abandon Hell, which further implies that he was the ruler of the demons that reside in Hell. After his fall, it is unknown who controls the demons in Hell. In the Season 4 finale, Lucifer returned to Hell to keep the demons contained, and he resumed his position as King of Hell. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Demons are immune to aging and decaying, they cannot ever die from old age, disease's or sicknesses, and they have an eternal lifespan. However, demons do not have souls, thus would be eradicated from existence if killed. Unlike Lucifer and all other angels, they can be killed through ordinary means as revealed in , "it just takes a little extra oomph." In other words, Demons can be killed by mundane means, however this is much more difficult than it is to kill a human. As example, while a single bullet to the head can kill a human, it would take ten bullets to the head to kill a Demon. So though Demons are immortal, and have very durable bodies, they are not quite invulnerable. This may differ between different demons, as Mazikeen, a powerful demon, have shown little to no fear of any mundane weaponry, indicating she is more durable than the common demon. *'Superhuman Durability:' Demons have durable bodies, and a degree of invulnerability. They can be killed by conventional means, but not easily. Demons can be harmed and killed by Demon Daggers forged in Hell, the Flaming Sword, Angels, God, Goddess. *'Superhuman Speed:' Demons can appear and disappear with a blink of an eye, they are very fast. Demons are able to move across a room in a second or two. *'Superhuman Strength:' Demons are supernaturally strong, and possess superior strength to human beings. However, Demons are not as strong as Angels. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Demons possess supernatural reflexes and reactions, and are able to duck and dodge many things flying at them. Demons have greater reflexes than human beings. *'Superhuman Agility:' Demons are very agile, and are able to move supernaturally quick. They are able to move quicker than humans. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Demons can survive and function without much sleep, rest, food, water and oxygen. *'Possession:' Demons are able to possess the body of a recently deceased human, but can only do so for the bodies of doomed souls that were sent to Hell, otherwise they will not know where or when a vacant body is available. They also only have access to this ability while they themselves are in Hell. Any body they possess will obtain the traits that they have such as superhuman strength and durability. However, Mazikeen claims that Lucifer banned possession centuries ago. **'Pain Resistance:' Only while possessing a human body, demons will be immune to pain as they are only renting their bodies. Mazikeen still feels pain because she came to Earth in her own body when Lucifer flew her to Earth from hell. *'Sonic Growling/Roaring:' Demons have the supernatural ability to growl and roar loudly, simialrly to animals such as lions, bears, dogs and wolves. Known Demons *Mazikeen *Dromos *Squee Trivia * Unlike angels and humans, demons don't have souls. Maze said that if she ever dies, there is no coming back for her from the dead. * Unlike angels, demons don't have any specific weaknesses to kill them. In , Lucifer tells Chloe that demons are killable "it just takes a little extra oomph." During the fight with the demons brought to Earth by Eve, several are killed by powerful blows alone and one is killed by Eve shoving a high heel through her eye. fr:Démon es:Demonio ru:Демоны Category:Species Category:Demons Category:Help needed